pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Normal Type Gym Battle, Part 2
The Normal Type Gym Battle, Part 2 is the 22nd episode of Season 1 of The Legend of Spinarak-Man. Story After getting their Pokémon healed up in the Pokémon Center, Peter and his friends along with Whitney are walking down a path in Goldenrod City. Lyra: So what is this special place you're taking us to, Whitney? Whitney: My uncle's Miltank Dairy, of course. Hobie: (gasps) I remember that place. That's where the best Moomoo milk and other dairy products are made. You once took me there when we were kids, right Whitney? Whitney: Mm hmm. I even gave you some Moomoo milk to deliver to your house as a thank you for helping us out, Hobie. Hobie: Yep, those were the days Peter, Harry, and Lyra smile at this as did their Pokémon They reached the dairy where the gang looked over a fence to see a lot of Miltanks. Lyra: Wow, look at all those Miltanks Peter: Yeah, to run a dairy, you'll need a lot of them. Spinarak: Spin! Whitney: Right you are, Peter. Come on! They walk over to the dairy where a man wearing a western outfit is seen by near a building milking a Miltank. Whitney: Hi, Uncle Milton! The man stands up and see the trainers and smiles. Milton: Hello, Whitney. (sees Hobie) Hello Hobie, it's been a while. Hobie: It's good to see you too sir. MIlton looks at Peter, Harry, and Lyra Milton: I see you brought some guests. Hobie: Yep, these are my friends: Peter, Harry, and Lyra. And their Pokemon, Spinarak, Cyndaquil, and Marill. Also, this is my partner, Totodile. The three trainers said their greeting to Milton as did their Pokémon. Milton: The pleasure's all mine. Milton led the trainers and Whitney into a house where he gave them some fresh Moomoo milk. The trainers even let out their Pokémon to try the milk. When they drank it, the trainers began to enjoy how delicious the milk tastes. Lyra: Mmm. This Moomoo milk is very delicious. Marill: Marill! Peter: It's so good Spinarak: Spin! Harry: And refreshing Cyndaquil: Cynda! Hobie: It sure is Whitney: That's what makes my Uncle Milton's dairy very popular Milton: Indeed Peter: So, now that we have our milk. How about that gym battle, Whitney? Whitney: Sure thing, Peter. But right after you all help us with some chores around the dairy Peter, Harry, and Lyra were surprised except for Hobie. Milton: She's right you know. I could use some extra help with brushing the Miltanks Hobie looks at his friends Hobie: Come on guys, it's not that bad. I mean I did it before and I never complained about it. Peter: (sighs) Whatever you say, Hobie Spinarak: Spin End Scene After helping Milton with brushing the Miltanks and doing a few other chores, Whitney led the the four trainers back to her gym. This time, Peter and Spinarak are now on the field while Harry, Hobie, Lyra, and their Pokémon are sitting on the bench to the side. Referee: The gym battle between the challenger Peter Parker and Gym Leader Whitney will now begin! Each trainer will use two Pokémon each. Only the challenger can make substitutions and the battle will be over when all two Pokémon are knocked out. Whitney: Well, Peter. Show me what you've got Peter: Sure thing, Whitney. Whitney: I'll go first. I choose you, Meowth! She opens a Poké Ball and Meowth comes out while showing it's claws Meowth: Meowth! Harry: She has a Meowth? Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil? Lyra: I did not see that coming Marill: Marill? Hobie: Looks like Whitney has other Pokémon besides her Clefairy and Miltank Peter scans Meowth with his Pokédex Peter's Pokédex: Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. It loves anything that shines. It especially adores coins that it picks up and secretly hoards. Peter: Judging by the Pokémon that you used, I'm going to have to guess that you specialize in Normal Types. Right? Whitney: You are correct, Peter. So, who will you choose Peter smiles Peter: (looks at Spinarak) You ready to do this, Spinarak? Spinarak: (determined) Spin! Suddenly one of Peter's Poké Balls opens and Poliwag appears. Everyone was surprised by this Poliwag: Poli! Peter: Poliwag, what are you doing? Poliwag gestured to field as it tells Peter what it wants to do. Poliwag: Poli poli Peter: You want to take part in the battle? (Poliwag nods it's head. Peter turns to Spinarak) What do you think, Spinarak? Spinarak: (nods his head) Spin Lyra: Hang on. Why did Poliwag let itself out? Hobie: I'm guessing that Poliwag took an interest in battles after the last one you had with Peter, Lyra. Totodile: Toto Peter: Before we battle, Poliwag. I'll need to check your moves Poliwag: (nods it's head) Poli Peter takes out his Pokédex and scans Poliwag Peter's Pokédex: Poliwag's known moves are: Water Gun, Hypnosis, and Bubble. Referee: Battle begin! Whitney: Meowth, start this off with Scratch attack! Meowth charges at Poliwag with it's claws out. Peter: Dodge and use Water Gun, Poliwag! Poliwag dodges two scratches from Meowth and shoots Water Gun at Meowth which causes it to skid on the ground. Whitney: Meowth, get up and use Fury Swipes! Meowth gets up and with it's claws glowing runs over to Poliwag and begins to swipe it's claws at it. Peter: Dodge them all, Poliwag! Poliwag kept it's distance as it avoids Meowth's claws as it does Fury Swipes. Peter: Now use Bubble! Poliwag releases a stream of bubbles from it's mouth towards Meowth Whitney: Huh? Meowth, use your claws to pop the bubbles. Meowth begins to pop the incoming bubbles with it's claws Peter: (whispers) Okay, Poliwag. Move in and wait for my signal Poliwag nods it's head as it rushes in quietly. As Meowth finished popping all the bubbles, it sees Poliwag right in front of it. Meowth: Mrow!? Peter: Now, Poliwag. Use Hypnosis! Poliwag uses Hypnosis on Meowth causing it to fall asleep. Whitney: Meowth! Hobie: That's clever. Peter had Poliwag use Bubble to distract Meowth while getting up close to use Hypnosis. Totodile: Totodile Harry: Keep it up, Peter! Cyndaquil: Cynda! Lyra: Yeah, you can do it! Marill: Marill Marill! Peter: Okay Poliwag. Use Water Gun multiple times! Poliwag uses Water Gun continuously on the sleeping Meowth. Meowth was washed away for every Water Gun attack Whitney: Meowth! Please, wake up! After another Water Gun attack, Meowth opened it's eyes. Harry: Meowth woke up Whistney: Yes, you woke up. Now Meowth use Bite on Poliwag. Meowth leaps behind Poliwag and bites it's tail. Poliwag cries in pain Peter: Poliwag! Poliwag runs around the field with Meowth still biting it's tail Peter: Poliwag, calm down and shake Meowth off Poliwag did what Peter said stops running. It then shakes it's tail as Meowth several times. Meowth struggles to hold on as it loses it grip on Poliwag's tail and hits the ground. Whitney: Meowth, use Scratch! Meowth gets up and jumps in the air with it's claws glistening. Peter then has an idea. Peter: Poliwag, shoot Water Gun in Meowth's mouth Whitney yelps in surprise Poliwag shoots Water Gun into Meowth's open mouth. Meowth's body begin to inflate like a balloon the more water was shot in it's mouth. Poliwag stops it's attack as Meowth's flies around the field while spitting out the water as a balloon was shooting out air. Meowth then hits the ground with swirly eyes showing it was defeated. Whitney: Meowth! Referee: Meowth is unable to battle, Poliwag wins. Poliwag: (happily) Poli! Peter: Nice work, Poliwag! Spinarak: Spin! Whitney: Return Meowth. (recalls Meowth) That was impressive, Peter. Distracting my Meowth with Bubble, then using Hypnosis on it, and then shooting Water Gun in the mouth. You really do have some skills. Peter: Thanks, Whitney Whitney: (smirks) Now let's see how you do against my ace. Miltank, come on out! She throws another Poké Ball and Miltank comes out looking ready to go. Peter: So she's sent out her Miltank huh. Keep your guard up, Poliwag. Poliwag: Poli Referee: Second battle begin! Whitney: Miltank, use Rollout! Miltank rolls into a ball and charges at Poliwag Peter: Poliwag, dodge and use Bubble Poliwag leaps away from Miltank's Rollout and uses Bubble at Miltank, but it did little damage to Mitank. Whitney: You think that will work? Miltank use Stomp! Peter: Quick Poliwag, use Hypnosis! Poliwag prepares to use Hypnosis but Whitney sees it Whitney: Miltank, dodge and use Body Slam Peter gasps as Miltank jumps up and then Body Slams on poor Poliwag Peter: Poliwag! Miltank gets up and Poliwag is seen lying in a crater Peter: Poliwag, are you alright? Poliwag slowly gets up as it regains it's senses. It the nods it's head to Peter Whitney: Now Miltank, another Rollout attack Miltank rolls into a ball and charges at Poliwag. Poliwag freaks out as Miltank strikes it this time. Poliwag hits the ground hard. Peter grits his teeth as he sees this while Spinarak was looking terrified as he watched the battle. Whitney: Great job, Miltank! Rollout one more time Miltank rolls into a ball and charges at Poliwag again. But then... Peter: Poliwag, return! Peter recalls Poliwag to it's Poké Ball. Miltank stops it's attack as he did that. Peter: You did okay for your first battle, Poliwag. Take a rest. Lyra: That was close. If Peter hadn't done that, then Poliwag would've been finished Marill: Marill Whitney: You're switching out huh? Who will you choose next? Peter: (smirks) This. Geodude, come on out! Peter summons Geodude from it's Poké Ball. Geodude looks determined as it faces Miltank Geodude: Geodude! Whitney: A Geodude, huh? Miltank, use Stomp! Miltank runs over to Geodude Peter: Geodude use Rollout! Just as Miltank raises her foot, Geodude uses Rollout on Miltank's other foot causing Miltank to trip and fall on her back. Whitney: Miltank! Harry: Wow. That's a clever trick Cyndaqui: Cynda Miltank slowly gets up Whitney: Miltank, are you alright? Miltank: (nods it's head) Mil Whitney: That's good. Now use your Rollout attack! Miltank uses Rollout at Geodude Peter: Use Rock Polish and then Rollout to dodge! Geodude shines white and then uses Rollout to avoid Miltank's Rollout. Lyra: Uh, what is Rock Polish? Harry: I read that Rock Polish is a status move that increases the speed of Rock type Pokémon. Lyra: Oh Miltank begins to chase Geodude as the two were rolling Whitney: Miltank, jump and use Body Slam on Geodude Miltank stops rolling and jumps in the air. Geodude stops as it looks up in shock. Miltank then Body Slams Geodude. Peter: Oh no, Geodude! Spinarak: Spinarak! Miltank gets off of Geodude. Geodude lied there. Peter was worried but then notice that Geodude suddenly getting up. Peter smiles at this Whitney: Your Geodude sure is tough. Miltank use another Rollout! Miltank uses Rollout as it charges at Geodude Peter: (thinking) Wait for it. (as Miltank was close enough. Peter then calls out) Geodude use Magnitude and make it 10! Whitney gasps in shock as Geodude smashes the ground causes a small Earthquake. Miltank struggles to maintain her balance as the spectators held onto their seats. Miltank then falls down as it took a lot of damage. Whitney: Miltank! Peter: Good job Geodude! Now use Rollout back to back! Geodude rolls into a ball and rolls very fast at the dazed Miltank who was just slowly getting up. It then began to hit Miltank repeatedly. Miltank took lots of damage for every Rollout it took. She then looks like she was going to fall over. Peter: Now use Tackle then follow it up with a another Magnitude. Make it a 8 this time Geodude jumps at Miltank with a Tackle attack which knocks Miltank over again. Geodude then uses Magnitude which causes a lot more damage to Miltank. Miltank was defeated as it's eyes were in swirls Whitney: Miltank no! Referee: Miltank is unable to battle, Geodude wins. So the winner is Peter Parker the challenger. Peter: Yes! Way to go Geodude! You were great out there (gives Geodude a thumbs up) Spinarak: (happily) Spinarak! Geodude then gives a thumbs up to Peter as well. Harry: Oh yeah! Cyndaquil: Cynda! Hobie: He did it! Totodile: Toto! Lyra: Good job, Peter! Peter then notices Whitney looking down as she returns Miltank. She looked like she was about to cry Peter: Um, Whitney? Are you okay? Suddenly Whitney looks up laughing much to everyone's surprise. Whitney wipes the tears from her eyes as she approaches Peter Whitney: That was awesome! You gave us quite a fun battle, Peter. You earned this Plain Badge. She takes out a Plain Badge and gives it to Peter Peter: (smiles) Thanks! I just got the Plain Badge! Spinarak: (happily) Spinarak! Geodude: (happily) Geodude! End Scene Peter and his friends are saying goodbye to Whitney as they prepare to head off. Peter: Thanks for a good gym battle, Whitney Spinarak: Spinarak Harry: You sure gave us quite a challenge Cyndaquil: Cynda! Whitney: It's no problem! You two really showed your skills when you battled me. Peter: (nods his head) We'll see you around Peter leaves the gym Harry: What he said Harry follows after him Lyra: Bye! Marill: Marill Lyra follows after her two friends, leaving Hobie and Totodile the last ones to go Hobie: It was good to see you again, Whitney! Whitney: You too, Hobie. I hope you come back and visit me someday. She winks at Hobie causing him to blush as he walks out of the gym to catch up to his friends. Totodile snickers at Hobie's expression much to his embarrassment. Hobie: Totodile. It's not like that. Whitney and I are just friends Totodile didn't seem convinced when he said that, but he let's it slide as they both followed after the others. Characters * Peter Parker * Harry * Hobie Brown * Lyra * Whitney * Milton * Referee Pokémon * Spinarak (Peter's) * Geodude (Peter's) * Poliwag (Peter's) * Cyndaquil (Harry's) * Totodile (Hobie's) * Marill (Lyra's) * Meowth (Whitney's) * Miltank (Whitney's) * Miltank (Milton's, multiple) Trivia * Peter having Poliwag use Water Gun in Whitney's Meowth's mouth was inspired by Misty having her Staryu do the same thing to Team Rocket's Meowth in the episode Clefairy and the Moon Stone. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man